1 . Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to absorbent fabric or cloth sheets or towels used for cleaning, drying or wiping that may be detachably interconnected in a roll.
2 . Description of Prior Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Rolls of paper towels formed of a continuous strip of paper perforated at spaced intervals such that individual towels can be removed by tearing along the perforations are used in great numbers for multiple purposes of cleaning, drying and wiping various articles and surfaces. Such paper towels, as well as nonwoven wipes and mop pads, are disposable products that can be used only a limited number of times and then must be discarded. This is environmentally undesirable because they consume vast resources and dramatically increase the amount of solid waste in landfills. Further, there are financially undesirable because they are very costly to the consumer.
My invention addresses these disadvantages in a simple and cost-effective manner by providing a non-paper alternative for such disposable products which is easy to use, is more durable and can be reused hundreds of times, at much less cost than the disposable products to obtain a comparable amount of cleaning, drying and wiping.
As described in detail below, my invention relates to reusable fabric or cloth sheets which can be formed into a roll and to a dispenser designed for use therewith.